El es especial
by Hatsune Kawaii
Summary: Entonces le asalto una pregunta a Mike ¿Porque dejaba que ese maldito zorro hiciera con el lo que le pegase en perra gana? y con una sonrisa de embobamiento se autorespondio...El era diferente a esos osos...Esos osos solo querian satisfacer su lujuria...El era especial...El si lo amaba... (YAOI, Foxy X Mike, Casi lemon ;)


Yo: asshaghsadfasdfagsdfajg vean a Blastic Heart, Karoru Gengar me vicio culpenla a ella ewe FNAF no me pertenece y la portada tampoco, le pertenece a BlasticHeart mencionada anteriormente ;)

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Como mierda me meti en esto?! eran los unicos pensamientos de Mike Schimdit(como se llama ?)) El guardia de seguridad de Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Aunque en realidad ese trabajo era todo menos agradable o comodo. Los malditos animatronicos semihumanizados (Oh Yeah bitches!) te trataban de meter a la fuerza en uno de sus trajes, y al entrar en ellos caias muerto :3 hermoso!.

Aunque para Mike era preferible eso a lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. No sabia como ni cuando (yo tampoco lo se) pero esos 2 aspirantes a pedobear lo estaban practicamente violando, y creanme, el preferia morir cruelmente asecinado a eso...Estaba jodidamente asustado y literalmente lo iban a joder ._.

Mike entonces se maldijo nuevamente al ser tan distraido, por que los 2 oso aprovechando eso, le sacaron la camisa y el pelicafe empezo a lamer sus pezones mientras el dorado le mordia cruelmente el cuello y orejas para satisfacer su pervertida lujuria.

Si, lo que escucharon, esos 2 osos no le hacien eso por "Amor" si no para satisfacer la tremenda lujuria que habian guardado por años. Y por que no hacerlo con ese indefenso y bonito guardia nocturno?

Mike: Pa-paren! __tratando de safarze, respirando entrecortado y con el miedo en su estado mas puro__

Freddy: Nononono nuestro pequeño juguete...Usted desea que sigamos...verdad Golden?

Golden:__lamiendo la oreja de Mike ase un sonido afirmativo__ Hm!

Freddy: Ves? no pararemos hasta sacarte toda la virginidad de tu cuerpo __le dijo mostrando una sonriosa macabra mientras pellizcaba un sonrojado y maltratado pezon del guardia__

Mike estaba que empezaba a llorar, en realidad no podia estarle pasando eso a el? Verdad?...Nuevamente se maldijo al ver que el ojiazul aprovechaba su nuevo distraimento para tomar el cierre de su pantalon, lo iba a empezar a bajar cuando...

_**GRrrrRRrRrRrRrRr!**_

Un gruñido fiero y salvaje se oyo por toda la habitacion, Golden y Freddy se apartaron un poco de sus quehaceres y miraron a la puerta para literalmente joderse de miedo.

Mike abrio un poco sus ojos para poder ver a un pelirojo pirata en la entrada gruñendo peor que una fiera. Trago saliva al pensar que se iba a unir a esos pedobears pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pirata acercarse y tomarlo en brazon y ponerselo en el hombro como un saco de recogio la polera de Mike del suelo, les gruño a , los ahora, palidisimos intentos de pedobear y se dio vuelta y se marcho cojn un portazo de la cocina.

Mike estaba dandole gracias a Dios y a la Santisima Trinidad el salvador de ultimo mento que le propinaron. Pero detuvo sus gracias cuando escucho al pirata decir...

Foxy: Nadie toca **MI **botin...Creo que tendre que ponerle mi nombre...No Mike? __ddiciendo lo ultimo con una voz seductora a la vez que palmea su trasero con su mano metalica__

Mike, sonrojado, trato de huir al escuchar estas palabras temeroso de una otra posible violacion. Mas sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que el pirata lo tenia bien sujeto. El guardia de vez en cuando trataba de ver a donde se dirigian pero no logro nada. Solo supo que estaban en _Pirate Cove _cuando fue arrojado brutalmente al piso de este lugar y vio a Foxy cerrar las cortinas rapidamente.

Foxy: Ahora estamos solos...__agachandose y acercandose entre las piernas de Mike (Como, no se, unaputitaxD)_

Mike: Fo-Foxy? q-que va-vas a hacer-cerme? __inquirio sonrojado y asustado el guardia__

Foxy: Ohh.. nada mi querido botin, solamente te grabare con fuego mi nombre en tu hermoso cuerpo __dijo con un acento pirata terriblemente sexy (lo odio por ser tan sexy :P)__

Mike: Q.-Que?! __iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpidop por el sorpresivo beso de Foxy__

Foxy:__el beso era muy dulce, simple, amoroso. Foxy pego su cuerpo mas cerca de Mike y al separarse por aire le dijo sensualon en el oido__ Te amo mi querido botin...

Foxy le volvio a besar nuevamente pero esta vez mas dominante, Mike correspondio el beso para sorpresa de Foxy, y este aprovechando metio su lengua metalica en la cavidad bucal del contrario y empezo una batallla por la dominacion, que claramente estaba ganando Foxy. Apenas se separaron,el pirata empezo a lamer y morder con ansias su , ya de por si, maltratado cuello.

El pelirojo en un movimiento oculto, desgarro el pantalon y ropa interior del guardia, sus brillantes ojos amarillos demostraban ansias, deseo, lujuria, amor, una combinacion fatidica y placentera. Mike se sobresalto un poco al sentir sus pantalones y calzoncillos rasgados pero en ese momento estaba embobado mirando al pirata que habia empezado a lamer y morder sus pezones.

Entonces le asalto una pregunta a Mike ¿Porque dejaba que ese maldito zorro hiciera con el lo que le pegase en perra gana? y con una sonrisa de embobamiento se autorespondio...El era diferente a esos osos...Esos osos solo querian satisfacer su lujuria...El era especial...El si lo amaba...

Pero de repente esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Foxy embistio, aun vestido, a Mike haciendo que este gimiese. El guardia se sonrojo violentamente, tenia sus ojos semi-cerrados y respiraba agitadamente mientras perlas de sudor le cubrian su piel.

Foxy sonrio pervertidamente, asi lucia completamente tierno, cosa que lo hacia mas apetecible y lo mejor era que ese tierno guardia era completamente suyo...

Foxy: Sera una dulce, dulce noche~ __canterruo alegre para la verguenza del guardia__

Dulce noche si fue, pero para ellos ya que ciertos conejo y pollo se traumaron de por vida al escuchar sus gemidos toda la noche

_**Fin :3**_

Ashagdafsfhgd espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrio la idea mientras me dormia ¿._.? acepto cualquier sugerencia y critica constructiva! :DDDDDDD nos vemos!


End file.
